Queens and Knights
by fullmetal927
Summary: It is to quiet in the house and that makes Blake nervous, especially when her twin daughters are known for being loud. Future Bumbleby pairing


The house was abnormally quiet and it made Blake nervous. Her kittens were always up to something and it doesn't help that sometimes her loud wife would join them. She knew she was being overprotective of her girls, Yang made sure to let her know when she was being overprotective by calling 'Queen' and not her normal pet names. Yang thought it was hilarious that a female cat that had a litter is called a 'Queen' and being a cat Faunus who had twin girls, Blake couldn't convince Yang to not call her that.

"Girls?"

Blake called out for her kittens. There wasn't an response and it made Blake more concerned.

"Alex. Tori. Can you come here please?"

Silence once again was the response. Blake quickly got up off the couch and marked her place in her book. Blake skipped steps on her way up the stairs to check to see if they were in their room and couldn't hear her. Opening the door to the twins room, she was greeted by the standard appearance of messy on one side and clean on the other that demonstrated one of the acute differences of her identical twin girls. She stepped inside and looked around. They weren't in there. She heard laughter from outside and she looked out the window. She sighed in relief when she saw Alex and Tori being destructive outside and not inside for once. Blake walked downstairs at a slower pace than when she came up and went outside to the backyard.

Outside Alex and Tori were chasing each other with wooden swords, pretending to be Huntresses fighting Grimm and each other.

"And the Great Alex as defeated the Almighty Tori and slain the Grimm, once again saving the city!" Alex cheered and she pretended to stab Tori. Tori fell to the ground.

'I'll be back and when I am, I will defeat you Great Alex! and I will bring an horde of Grimm!"

"You can't do that! You're dead!"

Tori got up and faced Alex.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

Blake leaned against the door frame, watching the scene play out. She saw the twins cat ears pin against their skulls and she knew it was time to step in.

"Alright you two, play nicely."

Blake said making her appearance know. Twin pairs of violet eyes turned to her in surprised, their car ears perking up.

Alex and Tori took after Blake in the appearance department, having inherited her black hair and cat ears. The twins took after Yang when it came to eye color. The twins had a mix of Blake's and Yang's skin tone, they were lightly tan and had freckles. And like their skin tone, the twins had a mix of Blake's personality and Yang's personality.

"Mom!" they called out before looking at each and nodding. They ran up to Blake and Alex jumped into Blake's back and Tori latched on to her legs.

"Quick Almighty Tori! Lets overthrow the Queen!" Alex called down to her twin.

"Down with hierarchy!"

Blake just stood there, unplaced by her twins attempts to 'overthrow the Queen.' Yang must have been telling them wild stories again.

"The Queen is stronger than we thought Almighty Tori!"

"This isn't working Great Alex!"

Blake decided to play along and stumbled.

"Oh no the Brave Knights of Vale have got me!" Blake said falling to her knees, forcing Tori to let go and change positions. Tori was know pulling Blake's arm and Alex was still on her back.

"Whoever will help the Beloved Queen!? Blake cried out with a small laugh.

"I will protect the Queen with my life!" a new voice bellowed.

The twins slacked in their hold and saw Yang in the doorway. They let and ran to the tree.

"No! It's the Dragon!" Alex cried.

"The Queens most deadly line of defense!" Tori said.

"That's right! and you Brave Knights of Vale have attacked my beloved Queen!" Yang playfully roared as she ran up and grabbed the twins and carried them over her shoulders.

"Release us!" Tori shouted.

"Bring them inside the castle! I believe it is time for them to face the Sandman." Blake called out to Yang.

The twins started struggling, knowing what 'face the Sandman meant. Their struggling didn't faze Yang and she carried her daughters inside.

"Nooooooo! We don't wanna take a nap!" they cried at the same time.

"Moooom! Please!"

The twins continued to beg and struggle but it didn't help in their efforts. Yang set them down in their room and Blake blocked the door when they tried to make a break for it.

"No. It is time for a nap. Now settle down, you can play some more when you wake up." Blake said.

The twins groaned and dragged their feet to their respective beds and climbed in. Yang tucked them in and Blake turns the lights off and shuts the door on their way out. As soon as the door is closed, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist.

"So my beloved Queen, what does your loyal Dragon get as a reward for protecting you?"

Blake purred in Yangs arms and turned so her arms were wrapped around Yangs neck.

"The Dragon is going to have to find out." Blake pecked Yangs cheek and back out of her arms. She made sure to sway a little as she walked into her bedroom.

Yang followed closely behind.

* The Twins full names are Alexandra Blake Xiao Long and Victiora Bella Xiao Long*


End file.
